Between Two Worlds
by twerri02
Summary: With the threat of Klaus still looming within Mystic Falls, Damon, Stefan and Elena pack up and go into hiding - ending up in yet another small town. Upon arriving, Damon finds what he hadn't realised he was searching for.
1. Prologue: Nothing is Permanent

**Prologue: "Nothing is Permanent"**

_Nothing will die;  
All things will change  
Thro' eternity._

_ – Nothing Will Die, Alfred Tennyson,_

**A/N: New Story – have a lot of time on my hands and this meant new ideas as I wait for my laptop and documents to be backed up.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own quote below – belongs to the script writers of Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. Neither do I own the Twilight or Vampire Diaries characters as much as I wish I did... :( **

_"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions…it's the time to make mistakes…Fall in love…Change your mind…nothing is permanent…So make as many mistakes as you can….That way, someday, when they ask again what we want… we won't have to guess. We'll know…"_

Who would have thought that it would have been Jessica Stanley's words that would have become a mantra that was now embedded within my thoughts?

Ever since he walked into my life, these words had continuously been replayed in my apparently one-track mind. Suddenly becoming a constant reminder and all because of him.

_…it's time to make mistakes…._

He was dark, dangerous and everything that I was not.

He lied, he killed, he hurt others (including me), he was careless and ruthless but somehow, I found that exciting. Every moment spent with him, I felt adrenaline course through my iced veins. Every second that his skin brushed against mine or when my name left his lips - it electrified me – thrilled me.

Somehow, he awakened a part of me that I hadn't even realised was numb. He made me see the beauty in life that I had been blinded to and I knew this was only because I simply knew he part of my life.

_…make hard and fast decisions…_

It was because of this that I couldn't get him out of my head or my heart. This only proved that he controlled me – he owned me and I had only known him for four months.

Four months.

It was ridiculous!

Yes, he drove me crazy but he also made me feel different – invincible, powerful, stronger and significant. However, at the same time, he somehow obtained the power to make me feel weak...vulnerable and exposed at times.

He was a person of no bounds and because of that, I seemed to have gained the trait, where I felt myself lose control over myself and everything around me because all I saw was him.

_…fall in love…_

It seemed that whatever I did, I could never get away from – whatever this was.

_…nothing is permanent…._

There was just something about him; something about him that made my breath hitch and the air leave my lungs when he stepped into the room, something that made my heart race when he met my inquisitive gaze, and something that drew me to the darkness that he brought with him.

I wanted to not want him.

I wanted to not trust him.

I wanted to not care about him.

_…mistakes…_

I wanted – no – I needed to not love him.

_….mistakes…fall in _**love…**

Damn you Damon Salvatore.

**A/N: Short but sweet – just a little prologue but what do you think? Review for more :) **


	2. Forks High Always Welcomes New Faces

**"Forks High Always Welcomes New Faces"**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait – been trying to start the other stories again. Anyway, enjoy this update…**

For once, I actually woke up before the alarm clock and raced through my morning routine because I couldn't wait to see Edward.

They had all gone hunting and even though I knew if I just said the word, Edward would've stayed with me, I knew that I had to let him go. The pitch black of his eyes didn't scare me but it did worry me, so I had convinced him to go with his family.

He would be returning later on this evening so I couldn't wait to get through the day.

I quickly changed into ripped skinny jeans, a black Guns n' Roses tank top with my black chucks. I also didn't bother with blow drying my hair but instead chose to tie it up in a messy bun, not bothering with the few loose tendrils that escaped the hair tie.

Charlie had already left for work so I didn't need to make breakfast. Instead, I hastily ate a granola bar and jumped into my truck so I could back out of the gravelled driveway and onto the road, leading to school.

So much had happened in the past few months.

Finals were coming up soon and seeing as I had decided to skip a few days to save my vampire boyfriend, I was little behind but I was doing everything that I could to gain extra credit. Thankfully, the teachers saw it as being out of character and decided to give me a second chance.

The bell hadn't rang yet, seeing as I was ten minutes early and the field was practically deserted so I knew I would have time to rummage through my locker.

Wearing an excited grin, I jumped out of the truck, I was torn over how to feel when I was met with the sight of the bright sun, burning a dim glow as it slowly emerged from the wispy clouds stretched across the periwinkle blue sky.

Pushing open the large glass doors, I stepped inside the school, wincing at the strong scent of bleach but then quickly pushed it to the back of my mind as I walked down the hallway, all the while offering a few waves to the recognisable faces that flashed me smiles.

However, my happy morning was halted when something caught on the tip of my converse which then led me into stumbling towards the ground.

My anticipation of the impact was unnecessary when I felt strong arms whip out to catch me.

"Oh shit! Sorry" I heard a female voice squeal.

The arms then held me up, setting me back on my footing and I looked up to my saviour. He was young and classically handsome with a strong bone structure. There were creases on his forehead as he bore an intense brooding expression, also reflected within his dark piercing gaze.

"Nice catch" I smiled I gratitude as he helped me back up. Still his forest green eyes remained pebbled with a seriousness which intimidated him.

Thankfully, the brown-haired girl interrupted us when she moved forwards with a heart-warming smile. "Um hey, sorry about that" she apologised with a wary and unsettling look.

"Me, tripping is inevitable so you just bumped up the time slot" I joked.

She laughed, sneaking a glance at her side but then looking back at me and introduced herself, "I'm Elena" she then took the other guy's hand in hers and pulled him close to her side as she added, "And this is my boyfriend, Stefan" he offered a weak smile.

I accepted her hand, "I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella"

"Nice to meet you"

I heard of her already, and the two new 'hot' guys that were accompanying her. What I hadn't anticipated was how sweet and bubbly she would be and what I couldn't understand was what she was doing with the gloomy boyfriend next to her. Then again, they do say opposites attract - Alice and Jasper seemed to make it work so why shouldn't they?

Still, I was polite as I smiled, "Well, Forks high always welcomes new faces" she returned the smile and even the boyfriend seem to brighten with my cheery tone as I continued, "Do you need help finding your next class?" I offered, remembering how difficult it was for me being the new girl.

She blinked down at the blue sheet of paper in her hand before answering, "We have… Calculus with…Mrs. Jewey?" she replied with a grimace and looked back up at me for assurance.

"Oh, she's nice enough and her class is right next to mine" I informed her, gesturing down the hall before looking between the two of them once again, "I can take you if you want"

"Thanks, that would be awesome" she nodded eagerly, probably just happy to have someone to talk to. "That is so sweet of you" she added but then furrowed her eyebrows. I almost laughed at her attempt of acting discreet when she nudged her boyfriend's side.

He offered a tight lipped smile but relented when saying, "Yeah, thanks Bella"

Elena picked up her bag and took Stefan's hand, allowing me to lead the way to the next class. I could feel everyone eyes trained on our every step and practically feel the rumours beginning to circulate as the narrow-minded began to judge the newcomers with what they saw.

Then again, I doubted anything bad would be said about the pretty blue-eyed brunette, fashionably dressed in a tank top, cardigan and skinny jeans. Neither could they conjure up anything horrible about the mysterious handsome boyfriend that she had – also dressed fashionably, in a v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So where did you guys move from?" I tried to make conversation and hopefully distract them from the stares - maybe even appease Stefan's worries as we walked down the hallway.

"Virginia" she quipped, "Small little town called Mystic Falls"

I laughed in somewhat disbelief, "And what? You wanted to trade with Forks' rain?"

She shrugged, offering a force cry laugh and I watched how her dark blue eyes grew wary and her features hardened slightly as she answered, "Just wanted a change, I guess"

Another forced smile.

After this, there was an awkward silence slowly being drawn out as I tried to think of what to say but nothing came to me so we continued our journey in silence, until we reached the Calculus class. "Well, here we are" I sighed.

"Thanks again"

I waved it off, "No worries" I shook my head nonchalantly, "If you guys need any more help, just wait outside the door after class"

This time, it was Stefan who spoke, "Oh I think we'll be okay from here"

I nodded in acceptance, "So I guess I'll just see you at lunch?"

This time my question was directed towards Elena who happily responded, "That would be great"

**-XxxxxxX-**

When third period came around, there were already about one hundred different rumours created regarding Forks' newcomers. Along with this, it seemed that the news circulated around the sexy new English teacher that was apparently Stefan's brother.

I don't usually fall into the school's gossip but I found myself curious about them; especially the new English teacher which I would soon have the pleasure to meet.

I guess I should admit that I was a little bit curious about him when stepping into the classroom.

Still, I wasn't able to satiate my curiosity because Angela was discussing the new feature ideas for the school newspaper, which I had joined about a month ago.

At first I had only done it for the sake of extra credit but I actually found myself enjoying it. It was nice being surrounded by other humans for a change – made me feel almost normal.

As we took our seats, her voice was slowly drowned out when my brown eyes were locked onto our new English teacher, which I found hard to believe, considering he only appeared two or three years older than us.

He wasn't dressed like a teacher either – midnight blue button up without a tie and his sleeves rolled up and black trousers. What I could only assume was his black leather jacket, was now draped over the wooden chair that was situated behind his desk.

I caught the glint from the antique silver ring on his finger, with a unique blue stone that I knew was no ordinary sapphire from the strange tingle that I felt vibrate through me.

When looking up his form, I gasped when my inquisitive gaze met his piercing frosty blue eyes. The intense cobalt and icy silver flecks piercing the steel blue orbs that continued to search my own for some unfathomable reason that I could not comprehend.

His features were strongly defined as was his toned and athletic physique. He seemed to be a few feet taller than his brother.

My reasoning returned when Angela nudged my side with her elbow, "Hot right?" she smiled when I acknowledged her.

Blinking away the daze, I realised that I had been blatantly staring at the teacher. He probably thought I was insane now and this embarrassing thought had me ducking my head down as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

It was inevitable for me sneak a glance up at him and I found his head slightly bowed to read the paper he was holding but his penetrating gaze darted towards me and a small smirk tugged up his lips.

Again, I whipped my head back down and forced myself to unpack the contents of my bag, keeping my eye averted away from the teacher….

_Teacher…Teacher…Teacher…_

I had to keep reminding myself of that or

_…Edward….Edward…Edward…Edw-_

This mantra was also lost on me when I heard the compelling huskiness of my TEACHER's voice, "My name is Damon Salvatore. Lose the Mr. Salvatore crap and just call me Damon" there was a round of pleased girlish giggles and I simply rolled my eyes but wore a small secretive smirk.

I used the excuse of doodling in my book to avoid looking back at him which grew more tempting when I he continued to speak, "I understand that you've been studying Shakespeare's Tempest"

The amusement in his tone was enough to make me look up at him in question and I found that his stare strayed from the board and onto me the second I gave in.

I noticed how pale he was – well not as pale as Edward as he had some olive undertones, but still looked paler than me and that was saying something. In contrast to his light complexion, he had sleek black tendrils that were styled in a casual disarray as a few strayed, loosely falling over his forehead.

He seemed to be distracted with my staring but blinked and finally addressed the class, "Caliban is a monster, His person is monstrous, as he is the product of unnatural lust; and his language is as hobgoblin as his person; in all things he is distinguished from other mortals" he dropped the paper after his mechanical words and then looked back to us – me in fact as he added, "…to what extent do you agree with this statement" he spoke with such a bored and unenthusiastic tone, which made me wonder how he was qualified to teach us.

In all truth, he didn't seem like he wanted to be here either.

Every other girl, however remained eager as they raised their hands and began to give any answer they could to please him. "Caliban is not an uncivilised monster…."

They all worked harder than they ever had – not to learn but to impress the teacher.

Not wanting to make the same mistake again, I drowned them out and continued to doodle in my book – random things that simply came to my mind were all being drawn on paper as usual.

Today, I seemed to be drawing some sort of pendant or stone which had been embedded in my thoughts that it had also manifested in last night's dream.

It took an egg or oval shape and looked glassy…it seemed to-

"Isabella Swan"

I whirled my head up in surprise with wide eyes as I blinked up at him, "Hmm…?"

"What are your thoughts on this?"

Even as he talked, all I could think of, was how seductive his voice was when he called out my name.

"What are your thoughts on this?" he repeated in a slowed manner, earning a few amused chuckles and giggles erupting through the classroom.

Before I could finally answer him, Lauren quickly interjected, "Of course he is a monster, he raped Miranda!" she exclaimed.

"Actually Lauren, he tried to and maybe there is some truth in his explanation" I sighed, "He loves the island, probably more than anything else and this may have clouded his judgement regarding how to populate the island" I tried to argue my point of view and was happy to see a few nods of agreement which only angered Lauren more.

"By raping Miranda?" she screeched.

Keeping my voice calm, I replied, "I just think that Caliban is misunderstood and far from uncivilised, his poetic language is enough to prove that" as I spoke, I found that Mr. Salvatore was staring at me with both amusement, wonder and curiosity. "That's just my opinion" I shrugged and looked down to the paper before me.

"Which is so wrong" Lauren cackled with a few of her friends to which me and Angela rolled our eyes at.

**A/N: What's up with Bella? What was she drawing? Hate for Lauren – our queen bee for the story? Love for the Salvatores and Elena in Forks? **

**Reviews are better than having Damon Salvatore as your English teacher (well almost). Anyway, tell me what you think (got teacher Damon stuck in my brain now)**


	3. A little Unorthodox

**"A Little Unorthodox"**

Class finally ended with us writing a mini-essay in preparation for Finals. I'd welcomed the chance to divert my lustful thoughts and project that energy in working hard.

After quickly packing up, I slung my bag over my shoulder and couldn't help but chance one last glance at my teacher. Sure enough, like before he was staring at me but this time, he acknowledged our locked gazes by sending me a light nod, so I smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice the blood warming my cheeks.

I'd been so deep in thought about my new English teacher that I wasn't even paying attention to the world around me. That was until I bumped into something rock solid when arriving in the cafeteria.

"Well hello there…" Edward's velvet tones broke me from my trance.

It took a second for me to push away the guilt before I grinned, "You're back early" I squealed happily and wrapped my arms around him.

"Did you miss me?" he chuckled.

Once he set me back on my feet, I composed myself and shrugged as I joked, "Just a little bit" the grin no longer easy to obtain. "How was hunting?"

"Too long" he whined and placed his arm over mine as we made our way to the queue. "I missed you too much" he sighed and looked down at me with loving eyes.

"I missed you too" I confessed and reached up to capture his lips in a kiss. All too soon, he pulled away and I fought against the frown. He was never one for PDA but that also seemed to be the case when we were alone.

He then glanced over my shoulder and grimaced when stating, "A girl is waving at you"

His dulled expression and piqued my interest so I spun around and then smiled when I realised who he was talking about. Before explaining to Edward, I eagerly waved back and she smiled, indicating to the spare seats at her table. I raised one finger to tell her that I would be joining in a minute. "Oh, that's Elena" I elaborated. "Maybe you want to say hello" I turned back to him with hopeful eyes.

A crease now formed on his forehead as he looked over again and then shook his head. "And maybe I don't"

Alice appeared next to us with the tray filled with her props. "They do seem a bit..." she trailed off, casting a nervous glance at Edward.

"Strange?" Rosalie joined in.

"Different?"

"Creepy?"

"Weird?"

They all piped up, not even welcoming my presence so I silenced their ideas with a glare. "People thought you guys were different, strange and weird but I gave you a chance" I argued and then looked back to Elena's table, looking to the sulky boyfriend next to her. "Okay, I'll admit that Stefan is a bit…intense" that seemed to be the perfect word to sum it up without being impolite. "…but I'm sure you just need to get to know them more" I turned back to the table before me, hoping they would join me in welcoming the newcomers.

They all seemed pretty set on remaining in their54 seats which actually disappointed me.

Jutting out my jaw at Edward, I took my tray and stalked towards Elena, who welcomed me with another of her bright smiles. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to" she eyed Edward's table warily.

"I want to" I exclaimed and sat myself down, opposite the happy couple. "So, how was your day?" I made conversation.

"So far so good" she cheered which pleased me.

She then set off telling me about the different subjects and which teachers she liked. We laughed about a few of the teacher's habits and it was when we began to talk about the chemistry teacher that we were interrupted by a screech of the chair beside me being dragged out.

He then lowered himself down to the seat and placed a protective arm behind my chair. I smiled up at him, proud that he had pushed his unnecessary judgements aside. "Guys this is my boyfriend, Edward" I grinned when catching Elena eye him a little but then duck her head as I returned the favour. "Edward, meet Stefan and Elena"

After he quietly greeted them and they returned, Edward remained silent through the whole thing. Occasionally, he would glance up at Stefan and they would be set in some kind of stare down but I tried to focus on getting to know my new friend.

I would just have to ask Edward what was wrong with him, later on.

**-XxxxxX-**

Edward gave me no chance to question him but instead distracted me with kisses top the forehead and then whispering, "Later", so I had no choice but to agree.

When we got to Biology, we had an independent study session so it was acceptable for me to leave half-way through and go to the bathroom. Edward sent me off with a small smile but then looked back down to his work.

I walked down the empty hallways and nervously rubbed up my arms as I got an eerie feeling.

Before I could round the corner, I heard the hissed whispers of lowered masculine tones but they weren't completely comprehendible.

"…all this way…teacher!"

"….that or counsellor…little while…"

"….they are…sure of it"

"…what next…."

When peeking round the corner, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Stefan and Mr. Salvatore a foot apart as they were in a heated argument.

Within seconds, their voices were hushed and both of them whipped their heads towards me.

Stefan whispered something else, very quietly and then walked off, not sparing me another glance.

Embarrassed to have being caught, I gulped and then straightened up as I walked down the path towards the girls bathroom. Mentally. I was dreading the fact that Mr. Salvatore was walking towards me with a serene expression and calm eyes.

Of course he was not going to let it slide when he stopped directly in front of me and then peered down at me with a silver glint in his eyes. "Isabella…" he drawled out my name in a low purr as he added, "…do you have a hall pass?"

"First of all, call me Bella. Isabella is too formal" I corrected and saw how he raised an eyebrow. Disregarding his questioning expression, I crossed my arms and retorted. "Second of all, did Stefan have a hall pass?" I challenged with my own arched eyebrow. He doesn't answer but instead kept assessing me, almost like he was searching for something and I wanted to answer him – I just didn't know how. Alternatively, I tried to explain myself, "Anyway, I was only using the bathroom" I said but it was hopeless because he was still staring. "I'm gonna go now" I excused myself, feeling rather uncomfortable.

When I made a move to leave, he stopped me by grabbing my arm and then yanking me back so he could stare straight into my eyes. "You could stay, Bella" he murmured and I caught how entrancing his bright orbs were when the pupils dilated, leaving it to darken to a deeper sea blue.

"But I'm gonna be late" I argued in a low mumble.

His hand left my skin like I had burned him. Then he composed his surprised features and furrowed his eyebrows when he quizzed, "You're not going to stay?"

Something about my refusal troubled him but I didn't understand it so I took a step back away from his musky scent. "I think your proposition is a little… unorthodox" I scowled disapprovingly and then made another move to leave, "Goodbye Mr. Salvatore"

"Call me Damon" he attempted.

I spun back around with a quizzical brow. "That would also be unorthodox" I berated his methods, leaving him stunned once again so I repeated in emphasis, "Goodbye Mr. Salvatore"

"Bye Isabella" he replied, ignoring my previous request as I had done to him.

I stopped but didn't turn around to show him my smile.

Well played...

**A/N: Short but sweet – Who liked their banter? Who wants more? More of DxB in the next chapter so pleas review. They inspire me to keep going and I just love to hear what you guys think. **

**If you want to read my crazed one-shots - check out the fanfiction challenge that I'd doing and even suggest a pairing if you want.**

**Once again, I would like to say thank you to all who review and follow and favourite this story or even follow me as an author. It is an honour and I hope I can continue to keep your minds entertained. Thank you again :)**


	4. He Just Really Annoys Me

**"He Just Really Annoys Me" **

**A/N: As always you guys blow me away with your reviews and follows. It truly is amazing to be part of this fanfic community so thank you for the constant uplifting support. **

**Many of you were pissed off with the Cullens behaviour but who wouldn't be. We shall find out soon about the root of their frustrations.**

**As for whether each species knows about the other - wait for it...**

**This chapter will probably end up giving you more questions than answers but bear with me...**

YOU OKAY?

I blinked when seeing Edward's neat script on the small ripped piece of paper.

Not needing to write back, I simply turned to nod in reply, forcing my lips to turn into a convincing smile.

Edward seemed to fall for it because he reached over and wound his fingers through mine, resting them on the table as we listened, or pretended to listen to Mr. Banner's lecture.

It was another topic that I had already revised and knew it all too well so I was content on relaxing by Edward's side. Occasionally, he would stroke my hair and kiss my cheek and then trail upwards to my ear, whispering sweetnothings in my ear and would have to pull back when he saw the teacher look our way.

Thank God we were sat at the back so no me noticed us.

I knew that behind each gesture, Edward was still apologising for the past few months. Sometimes I did wonder how I forgave him but he'd say the sweetest things and like the girl that I was, I fell - hard.

When the bell finally rang, we jumped at the sound and blinked. Edward flashed another one of his crooked grins before reminding me to pack up my belongings.

Once I was done, Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me out the classroom in a rush. I was about to question his eagerness when he pressed his lips onto mine. Soon enough, I erased my guilt and have into the love that he poured into the kiss.

I was so used to him avoiding touching or kissing me with the fear of losing control so I knew I'd be stupid to not take advantage of this.

I wanted him to lose control, persistently encouraged it but he had a lot of a self-control.

Apart from today as he pushed me on the wall and even went further than he usually did. His arm snaked around my waist and one was placed on my hip as he pulled me closer to him, surprisingly being the one to deepen the kiss.

"No PDA in the hallways!" an all too familiar voice broke us apart and I groaned at the sight of Mr. Salvatore.

I hitched an eyebrow, waiting for him to leave but he continued to stare at us so I up narrowed my eyes at him and pulled Edward in for another kiss.

I was far from done.

Edward was too surprised to respond and it didn't last long because Mr. Salvatore wasn't giving up. "Would you like a detention?" He murmured, leaning closer to us.

I huffed and then stepped back from Edward, placing a hand to my hip as I stared him down. "You can give me one when I see the written rule that says I can't make out with my boyfriend"

His lips twitched into a brief grimace that was then forced into a falsified and amused smile. He crossed his arms when I stepped forwards again but then stopped when he leaned down to look into my eyes. "Watch how you speak to me Isabella" he hissed.

I was about to respond with another snarky comment but Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back onto his chest. He placed his lips to my ear and whispered, "Come on Bella"

"Yes, go on Isabella" my new teacher only riled me up further. "Wouldn't want you to be in the hallways without a hall pass when you're supposed to be in class" he winked and then paused, blinking as if he had just noticed Edward. "Mr. Cullen...right?"

Edward's grip on me tightened on my hip and I looked up, watching as he clenched his jaw and looked at him with a cold stare as he forced a small nod. "Yes"

"Hm..."

That was all he said before winking at me and then sauntering off.

Edward spun me around, gripping my shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded with a surprising edge to his voice.

"That guy is - Mr. Salvatore - he just really annoys me" I frowned, crossing my arms and moving out his reach. I didn't understand why he was so angry about this.

Edward straightened up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me down the hallway towards the gym. "Ignore him" he advised me.

"Okay..." I nodded, wondering if that could even be possible. Mr. Salvatore did not seem like someone I could easily ignore.

In silence, we continued to walk down the hallway but before rounding the corner, Edward stopped moving and I turned around with a questioning brow. "What's up?"

After a split second with him deliberating, he bowed his head and then looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "It's...just Jasper"

I knew that Jasper had been distancing himself from me, scared that I may hate him and every time I tried to get him alone to talk to him and assure him, he would make up some lame excuse and leave the room.

I tried to get Edward to talk to him but I got the feeling that he actually blamed Jasper, which pissed me off.

"Did Alice have a vision?"

He nodded and glanced back at his feet. "Yeah but I'm sure he's going to be fine" he rubbed up my arms to appease me.

"Well then you should hurry. Make sure he's okay" I urged him, sad to have him leave but now fretting about the person I know considered as being a brother to me.

"Okay, I'll see you later" he smiled weakly and then leaned down to leave a kiss on my forehead.

Once he was gone, Angela had whisked me off to gym class and I ended up having to endure the torture of running laps.

It was nice to see Elena again who turned up in our class, simply content with jogging at our pace and talking about everything and nothing. I wasn't surprised when she easily made friends with Angela. Then again, anyone would be friends with someone as sweet as Angela.

After an hour of the horrendous torture, we were allowed to walk back to the changing rooms and finally go home.

Once I stepped out of the room, Elena exchanged her number with mine and then ran off, saying that she had to go meet up with Stefan. Angela also ended up leaving because she would be babysitting.

Sometimes, I helped out but today I had to to the Cullen mansion with the intention of finding out what was wrong. I was only more anxious when my hone vibrated and I found several cryptic texts from Edward;

**Go straight home. Trust me on this Bella - 15:20**

**For once just do what I tell you...please - 15:37**

**Please Bella, do not come by. Not today. Do not go to reservation either. Just to home and DON'T INVITE ANYONE IN. I will explain later - 15:46**

**I love you - 15:49**

Obviously Alice had seen the different ways this would pan out and had kept Edward updated, that explained the messages.

Although, love card was a low blow, I knew that I should trust him.

I also didn't like the fact that he had told me not to go to Jacob's again but there was something worrying about the text. It just made me worry for Charlie's sake so I decided to trust him.

Nervously looking around the empty hallway, I rushed my steps towards the deserted parking lot and fumbled for my keys.

Once I pulled it from my pockets, I hastily made quick work of opening the door but my movements were disrupted with the husky whisper, "Isabella"

I yelped, loudly, spun around while clutching my chest as i tried to tame the rapid heartbeats. "Mr. Salvatore" I breathed heavily but this only seemed to amuse him further. I straightened myself up and took a few more deep breaths. "You scared me"

"Obviously" he scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him. He simply stared at me with those smouldering blue eyes that were strangely fixated on me. A mischievous glint playing within them like a cat who finally ate the canary.

Regardless of my tremors that warned me off, I found myself drawn to him. It was his looks...it had to be.

I mean, how did he end up as a teacher?

He should be a model...or a rock star...something more glamorous with looks and an attitude like that.

"Can I help you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down, not letting myself fall for the smirk that played on his lips.

"I believe you can..." He murmured and while he did, I was dumbstruck with fear as I watched veins emerge from under his now bloodshot eyes. A wild hunger now raging as he parted his lips, revealing what I had least expected...

Fangs...?

Razor sharp and now bared to me, a silent warning for me to begin running.

However, I felt the instincts take over as my muscles tightened and the familiar prickling feelings sparked up my arms. My body now torn between a warmth and a chill that trembled through me.

All of the energy now hummed through my veins and down to my raised palm that was only inches away from his chest. It was enough to distance to release the sparks and I watched as my new English teacher was flung across the parking lot, rolling across the ground with several grunts.

Instead of waiting to make sure he woke up, I picked up the keys I had dropped and jumped inside, starting the engine. For once, I pushed the slugger over 60mph and I blamed the adrenaline and terror that I now battled.

Before passing the entrance gates, I glanced up at the front mirror, my breath hitched to see that he had not moved.

He was still laying there.

I still left.

**A/N: Yes, my Bella has powers. Who likes her even more now? Angry at Damon for trying to bite her?**

**Want more? Please leave a review - what did you think? Has she killed our favourite dark knight? **


	5. What are you

**"What are you?"**

**A/N: Back again with another one. **

I barely got any sleep last night.

Every time slumber caught up to me, I would end up waking up minutes later and spend my time worrying over what I may have done.

Now, I had to widen my eyes and focus on the road as I rolled into the parking lot. I nervously gulped as the horrific memories hit me again, reminding me of last night's actions.

I scanned the lot for any odd behaviour but everyone was busy with their own cliques and their own stories. Nothing out of the ordinary which gave me hope.

I took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel with a clenched jaw as I targeted on Edward who was parked opposite me.

I jumped out and slammed the door behind me. I then angrily pulled the coat around me and stomped towards him. When he tried to hug me, I stepped back and cast my icy glare onto him. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Bella I-" he tried to embrace me again but I was set on my rage so I stepped back again. "I...uh...I had to deal with some things" he scratched the back of his head and I knew he was lying.

"You could've called me" I hissed.

He placed his hand on the side of the Volvo and moved in, "I told you I'd be busy" he muttered under his breath and stared back intently.

"Why are you being so vague?" I was slowly losing my sanity and patience, "Just tell me!"

As an attempt to calm me, he placed a gentle hand on my arm and rubbed it soothingly, "Later" he vowed and I tried to take the seriousness in his tone and pebbled eyes as a promise.

I nodded in acceptance but still didn't fully embrace him. "I need to tell you something" I warily glanced around and pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear while biting my bottom lip nervously. "Edward, I did something - something really wrong"

"What?" He grew urgent and lead me to the corner away from any prying eyes. "What happened?" he urged me but then something else dawned onto him. "I told you to go home" he hissed.

"I was" I spat and broke from his tight grip. A heavy breath left me and I wrapped my arms around myself, more nervous under his watchful gaze. "Mr. Sa - t-the new teacher - he tried-" I stammered and trailed off, not sure how to phrase last night's events.

Edward grasped my shoulder again and sought me out, "What?" he demanded with a menacing tone.

Not wanting his thoughts to transpire into something worse, I finally answered, "He tried to bite me"

"He what?" he roared loudly, gaining attention of half the parking lot.

I stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "I thought Cold Ones didn't have fangs" I whispered and he shook his head.

"They don't" he grumbled, trembling with the rage that flowed through him so I tried to appease him.

"I don't know what happened - he tried - I think - it just happened so fast - I didn't have any control over what happened-" the explanation was slowly dissolving as the words were lost on me. "I did it again but this time it was different" I whispered and this caught his attention as he snapped his head up. "He didn't wake up"

"Where was he?" Edward asked.

I shifted nervously and ran my fingers through my hair, "That's the thing, I checked last night-"

"What?"

"I had to" I snapped and then took another calming breath, "He's not there anymore" I revealed and simply sat and watched.

I watched as he stood there, pensive and contemplative. A creased forehead while pinching the bridge of his nose. His expression was stoned and expressionless which let me perplexed and in the dark.

I didn't know what he was thinking or planning or imagining.

There he was and here I was.

Suddenly, I felt like I was the monster.

Would I always be faced with moments of emotional outskirts. Times where I couldn't control myself around others and simply attack.

"It's okay" he finally murmured, pulling me from my trance.

"No it's not" I pushed away from him, now it was my turn for the tremors to take over me. My worry and anger and confusion raged within and I felt the wind pick up.

The skies dulled as raging grey clouds, rumbling as they stretched, gradually covering the sky. An unexpected thunder resounding, echoing across the school and through the forest.

"Bella - Bella" Edward's urgency sounded distant until he began to shake me, jolt me from the trance I had fallen in. "Bella, look at me" he forced me to meet his concern honeyed eyes and I realised what was happening. "It's okay" he tried to appease me, running his fingers down my hair.

The heaving gasps slowed into calming breaths as I concentrated on his simple and constant touch. It's repeated motion was easy to focus

"He's a vampire" I murmured and peeked up to see as he nodded in confirmation. "...And you knew?" Again he nodded in reply. "...And you didn't think it would be a good idea to drop a hint?" I sneered and he simply bowed his head in shame. "Didn't Alice see this?" I wondered something that had recurred last night and this morning.

"She can't see their kind" he informed me.

I leaned on the wall and stared up at the clearing sky. "He was moving - a-and I kept driving" my voice broke with my shame and disgust.

All this time, Edward had tried to convince me he was the impulsive monster when in all, it turned out to be me.

"You were only protecting yourself" he took my hand in his and squeezed it, urging me to look at him again.

I parted my lips, ready to protest but the bell cut me off, reminding me of the awaiting reality. "Let's go" I forced my lips into a tight-lipped smile as I tugged for him to follow.

He held back and took out his phone, quickly typing something and then explaining, "Carlisle is going to check for any new additions to the hospital"

Somehow, that didn't make me feel better.

All he could think of doing was placing a kiss on my forehead, "We'll deal with this after school" he whispered.

**-XxxxX-**

"Ready for Trig?" Edward now wore another one of his masks. His fingers wove through mine but then he lifted our hands to place a gentle kiss onto my hand.

In reply, I could only shrug.

He sighed and let me go so I could go through my locker.

As I searched for my textbook, I felt him lean in closer to me. "It's going to be okay" he whispered against my ear.

I closed the locker door and leaned on the side to ask, "What if I killed him?"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm a lot harder to kill"

I whipped around at the sound of the familiar cocky tone.

My eyes were met with the gleaming blue ones that haunted me for the past 18 hours. "Oh" I gasped and fought the urge to hug him. "Thank God" I breathed and fell back onto Edward.

Everything that had circled my thoughts and drove me close to insanity, now faded as I realised that I never had anything to worry about.

"Happy to see me?" he smirked.

"I though I killed you" my voice was barely an audible whisper.

Hope...relief...happiness...gratitude...

"Nope" he shook his head, making his dark tendrils quiver with the movement. "Not dead" he smiled crookedly again.

Edward's grip tighter around my waist. "Yet" he threatened.

"Stay out of this sparkles" Mr. Salvatore warned but it seemed to be playful banter on his part.

"Anything concerning Bella, involves me" Edward told him and then walked around me to face him. "Stupid move coming back here" he jeered.

Mr. Salvatore ignored him and craned his neck to stare at me. "What did you do to me?"

Edward pushed him back and glared, "Question is what did you do?" He turned the tables onto him. "You are not allowed to feed on locals here" he said with such an angered venomous voice that I winced at this different side to him.

"Does he always speak for you?" Mr. Salvatore met my eyes again but I was struck with the relief that overwhelmed me.

"Stay away from Bella" Edward growled.

"Hey, I'm the victim. She's the one that-" Mr. Salvatore broke off and looked at me again, making my breath hitch with the penetrating stare. "I don't even know what she did" he shook his head and tried to take another step closer to me. Again, Edward was quick to block his path but Mr. Salvatore simply ignored him, his gaze locked onto mine, "What are you?" he inquired.

Edward finally snapped.

His fists were unclenched and he acted on anger when placing his palms onto his chest, pushing Mr. Salvatore onto the lockers.

"Edward" I gasped, wide-eyed and warily looking at the other wandering eyes.

Now the handful of people watching us grew to the entire student body and staff in the hallway. All of which who gasped and now fully turned their attention onto us.

My English teacher straightened up and now trained his eyes onto my heaving boyfriend.

Mr. Salvatore brushed himself off and took a step towards Edward. Rather than anger hardening him, he seemed to be amused as the silver glint had returned. "Mr. Cullen..." he murmured calmly which only scared me more. "Lunchtime and after school detention for a month"

I didn't understand why he entertained the power until he brushed past me and fleetingly whispered, "See you in class Ms. Swan"

**A/N: What is Mr. Salvatore up to?**

**Thank you all for taking the time to type out your reviews and showing love for the story. I hope you enjoyed this and eagerly waiting for the next one...**


	6. What Do You Want From Me?

**"What Do You Want From Me"**

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to leave a review and show love for this story. I love writing for you all and it's great to know you want more. **

**After the lengthy silence, I decided that I needed to be honest with you all. You have all been spectacular so I felt I should admit that the reason why I'm frequently ill and in hospital is because I have what is called Sickle-Cell. It's a thing with the blood and a bit of an inconvenience which is why I may be late in updating. **

**That being said, I want you all to know that your reviews truly are blessings. Whenever I read them, I am so ecstatic and rearing to go so I get really upset when I can't.**

As we left biology, Edward's once relaxed state grew terse and his form grew rigid. His hold on my hand tightened but I bit my lip to stop myself from simpering at the uncomfortable feeling.

Thankfully his grip loosened once we were out of the room. His hand now placed on the wall beside me as he looked down to me, "Alice can take you home" he said and then nervously glanced around.

Reaching up to rest my hand on his shoulder, I tried to attain his attention and calm his erratic nerves. "I brought my truck" I argued and stopped him before he could protest, "And Charlie wants me to go with him to Jake's" I added in a more timid voice, knowing this wouldn't go too well with him.

"Make up an excuse - tell him you can't go" he brusquely amended.

Dropping my hand from him, I now fought to keep the anger at bay as I hissed, "But I want to go"

His steely glare now rested on me as he growled under his breath. "I don't want you near those dogs" he snapped.

"Don't talk about my friends like that" I scolded, crossing my arms over my chest and not caring that we had encouraged passers-by to slow their steps and eavesdrop. "I have been more than courteous with yours, now show the same respect to mine" I reminded him of the first time I met the relentless and tiresome, picture-of-perfection Tanya Denali.

Edward had witnessed several moments of our childish bickering and our moments that treaded towards World War three, which meant he understood. "Fine" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a habit that I noticed Carlisle did too.

Once his meditation calmed him and he knew he couldn't stop me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me intently. "Just be careful"

"Always am" I replied and smiled internally when realising that was Charlie's usual response to me.

Edward visibly grew more relaxed once we surpassed that huddle. He even offered out his arm and adorned a playful grin. "So, will you escort me back to detention?"

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say" I laughed but accepted his hand and walked him towards the detention room.

After offering a weak dry laugh, he asked, "How long will you be with the do-wolves?"

He was careful to not call them dogs this time and for that I was grateful.

"Just for dinner" I assured him but that was soon gone when we watched as Mr. Salvatore step out of the detention room and smirk at us – Edward in particular.

He threaded his fingers together and then glanced towards me while addressing Edward. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" he finally looked back to Edward and I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Let's just get this over with" Edward sighed and began to walk towards the room.

Mr. Salvatore, however remained still and tried to ward off the smile that crept up onto his lips. "Oh no, Ms. Cope has been lovely to offer to take over now" he informed us and I groaned inwardly, already seeing how badly this would end.

"What?" Edward exclaimed angrily.

I didn't exactly want them to engage in a fistfight in the middle of a somewhat crowded corridor so I walked up to him and placed a comforting hand onto his heaving chest. "Edward, it's okay. It's only an ho-"

"I don't think so" he snapped and I watched horrified as his golden eyes had darkened to a murderous pitch black.

Mr. Salvatore wasn't exactly helping the situation and deemed himself useless when only antagonising him further. "Get in there and be a good boy" he waved at him dismissively.

I added a bit more pressure onto Edward's chest to prevent him from taking another threatening step. "It's alright Edward" I reached up to turn his face towards me so I could meet his eyes. "I'm going to go straight home" I vowed and waited until he relented.

"See, she's going to be just fine" my English teacher continued to provoke Edward and I looked at him, surprised when our gazes locked. The intensity of his gaze burning through as his eyes swept over my form and apparently he liked what he saw. This did not go unnoticed by Edward who growled and tightened his grip on my hip.

"Will y-"

My scolding words were broken off when Edward's firm lips crashed down onto me and his hand wound up in my hair once again. His lips were rough, demanding and desperate so I allowed him to deepen the kiss by parting my lips. When his tongue met mine, I felt the rush of desire return and diminish any apprehension I had felt, leaving me breathless and wanting more but sadly he pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked, leaning his forehead onto mine as he waited for my reply. When I said nothing, I watched a smug smile now grew onto his lips as he victoriously glanced at Damon.

The gesture left me aggravated and annoyed so I nodded dumbly, "Y-yeah" I replied and wasted no more breaths when turning around and heading towards the exit.

Rather than being angry at my English teacher who had tried to bite me, I was angry at my boyfriend who seemed to only show public affection to aggravate others or to mark his territory.

…Urgh, men!

**-XxxxxxxX-**

After stepping out of school, I rushed to my truck and threw my bag inside, jumping into the truck and hoping to race home, thus avoiding Mr. Salvatore.

Sadly that deemed impossible when the door was slammed shut and I looked to find him on the passenger seat. "Now that lover-boy is gone, maybe you and I can finally talk" he smirked while fiddling with things within the truck. "1953 Chevy Pick-up?" he asked and continued to study the interior, surprising me with the genuine interest he had for it.

"Yes it is" I nodded, my eyebrows knitted together at the spiral he had sent me on. "And Edward doesn't need to speak for me" I exclaimed angrily, suddenly thankful that the parking lot had quickly been cleared.

Mr. Salvatore stroked the side of the car and then turned to me. "I like classic models" he revealed to me and I frowned because I didn't understand why he wanted me to know that. "And if your boy toy doesn't speak for you, I want you to prove it" he challenged.

"What?"

"Give me a ride" he stated.

"What?" I repeated in the same perplexed shriek.

He leaned in head onto the window and peered down at me. "Aw come on, you can't exactly leave me stranded. My brother and Elena already left" he informed me with a slight disdain in his voice.

"You don't have your own car?" I asked, hitching an eyebrow because I found no truth in his story. He only confirmed this when his only reply was a shrug of his shoulders. "What do you want from me?" I cried out helplessly. "And don't think there's any way you're getting anywhere near my blood" I warned with a disapproving wag of my finger.

He nodded in understanding before relenting, "Okay, fine - that was out of order" he reasoned.

"Is that your way of apologising?" I chuckled under my breath at his absurdity. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder…

He shook his head, "Not really" he looked out of the window and then back to me with his trademark smirk having returned. "You just smelled really damn good" he explained and inhaled, probably hoping to scare me.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat.

He nudged my side with his elbow. "Come on, just give me a ride" he pleaded and I watched as his tongue darted out to his bottom lip and then his smirk grew into a smug grin. "You can't honestly be scared of little old me..." he leaned in, trying to use that charm.

"You saw what I could do" I warned, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel in emphasis.

He nodded, "I did"

"I can do it again" I threatened.

"No doubt" he agreed and when I turned back to slip my key in the ignition, he made himself known again, "Does this mean you're going to give me a ride?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

I turned to him and focused on opening his door. The shield flexed and worked like I wanted it to. "No" I declined, watching his eyes go wide as the mental shield now stretched to pull him off the chair and onto the ground. "I'm sure you can run" I grinned and began to drive away, leaving Mr. Salvatore with more questions than answers.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

I was so glad that I hadn't allowed Edward's words to have be bow down from what turned out to be such a great night. After a very large dinner or even banquet for that matter, the adults stayed inside while we went outside to the fire that Embry and Quil built. I had brought the marshmallows which is why we were circling the fire and enjoying the sight of the silver stars dotting the sky.

We had spent the day talking and catching up, usually laughing at each other and teasing each other. I was never left alone with was good because I didn't have to worry about what was waiting for me back home. Now, Seth had had the idea of us telling ghost stories and after his turn, Jake had gone next.

"…It didn't take long before the girl realised that there was someone watching her…"

We were all hanging onto his every word and I found myself digging my nails onto his arm as I waited for the finish.

However, we were left in suspense as Jacob's head whipped to the side; the marshmallow dropped onto the sand as a crease grew on his forehead. At first, I thought he was doing it to scare us further but that theory didn't explain why the others mirrored his movements.

All the present wolves had their eyes closed and worry etched on their faces as they remained silent.

Suddenly, the quiet was disrupted by the sound of Billy's door being flung open and Sam bounding down the beach, while taking off his shirt.

Millions of questions railed my mind but all answered when he whipped past us, leaving one word in the air.

"Bloodsucker"

This was all it took for the night to be ruined by the rest of them chasing after him and phasing. It was only Jacob who placed a fleeting kiss on my forehead before following after them, a growl rumbling through him as he shot thrugh the forest.

"Bella, you stay here" Billy tried to race towards him but I had already stood up and chased after them.

The Cullens wouldn't be stupid enough to cross the border which left our newcomers.

If it had been Victoria, we would have had an update from Alice.

I continued to run through the forest, happy that the changes within me had also helped in enhancing my senses and adding speed and strength to the equation. I wasn't exactly a true match to wolves of vampires but at least I wasn't so frail and weak.

After stumbling a few times, I was finally given hope when I heard the howl that was very close to where I was. This had me rushing my steps and I found myself growing faster and stealthier. This time, I found it easier to dodge the fallen trees and rocks scattered around the forest.

It wasn't long before I broke through crowded shrubbery and burst into a clearing where the action was taking place and it seemed like I was just on time.

Wolves were growling ferociously and I watched in horror as Sam-wolf lunged through the air but missed the vampire that blurred out of his way. A mischievous chuckle leaving him as he dodged yet another attack.

Mr. Salvatore was now crouched onto a rock on the other side, staring down at the snarling wolves. "What is it about small towns...?" he murmured with an amused smirk.

"Damon?" I gasped and his gaze fell onto me, widening a little and his expression hardened, growing guarded but I could detect the concern within them.

The all too familiar rusty wolf, jumped before me and growled at my teacher who had changed. He was no longer in his required attire but instead opted for something that actually suited him; dark blue t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. His hair a wild disarray with locks misplaced and I knew it was from his games with the wolves.

"Guys…" I murmured and tried to walk through them, my eyes still locked onto the frosty blue ones that followed my every move. He remained still as a statue and then tilted his head to the side, watching as the wolves grew protective of me. "He doesn't know about the treaty" I announced and placed a hand onto the grey fur, knowing that it would be Seth.

Jacob grumbled in response and begun to take a step towards him but I cut him off. My palms held up as I sent a silent plea for peace.

However, this was rendered useless because from my peripheral vision, I caught the reckless vampire being pushed down the cliff.

I searched around for the wolf at fault but found I was surprised to see an enraged Edward holding Damon to the ground. His fluid movements held out his hands and I gaped at the sight of him, wrangling a growling Damon before stepping down onto his back to keep him there.

"Stop!"

The fearful command left me before I could help it and I found several heads had whipped around to look at me.

Edward was too far gone as he continued to wrap some kind of rope that burnt Damon's skin. I could detect the stench of burning flesh from where I was and could see the smoke, which made me wince. The marred expression made it clear that this was Damon's weakness.

I was not happy.

My only hope came from the left as Carlisle appeared. He glanced at the wolves, then at me and then to Edward and Damon before addressing us all. "Why don't we take this somewhere more accommodating?"

**A/N: Who wants to see a vengeful Damon? **

**Again, thank you all for your support by favouriting/following the story and I really do apreciate your reviews.**

**…Before I go, I would like to leave you with the note that the lovely, Ice Princess xX8088Xx is making her own awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries Crossover. She has just begun it and would like readers to visit her page. The link is - vampire - crossover - awards . blogspot . com (remove all the spaces) or just visit her profile and go on the link. There are many different awards and nominations, so it's worth a look. **

**I will try and update very soon. **


End file.
